Hidden Infatuation
by Animemimirue8
Summary: MirxInu Another side of Miroku we don't see. For now a oneshot unless you guys really like


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Inuyasha. I don't make any money from this fanfic, tho it'd be nice if I did :P  
**Warnings: **BL or BoyxBoy stuff aka Yaoi/Shounen-ai...  
**Pairing: **Miroku x Inuyasha as in Miroku = Seme and Inuyasha = Uke  
A short little drabble  
_**Summary: **__About Miroku's longing. A look into the other side of their relationship. Possible continuation but for now only a oneshot._  
Rate/Comment/Review

* * *

The fire crackled and set a pleasant glow amongst the group. Kirara and Shippo slept serenely between where Kagome and Sango sat. Inuyasha was in his customary position on a tree limb simply overseeing the amiable banter that took place between them. **He** sat on the other side of the fire with a clear view of everyone.

Just when dinner time seemed to be wrapping up, he made a big show of groping Sango's bottom. As expected, not one squeeze later a large, red, stinging hand print made its way onto his face. He laughed it off cordially, blaming it on his treacherous accursed hand as he always did. As per usual, he stole a glance towards Inuyasha's face. Just as he'd hoped, there was the amused smile he loved gracing those petal colored lips.

With that, it was time to sleep once again.

* * *

The girls had already fallen asleep yet he lay there awake. Inuyasha as always sat on alert, watching and listening for any threat. He always felt safe with Inuyasha there. Feeling peaceful, he simply closed his eyes and waited for the mistress of the night to claim him.

Gasping, he awoke with a start. His hand throbbed in pain. Nightmares of his past plagued him, they always did. Tonight seemed to be one of his more awful nights. He clenched his infernal hand and writhed agony. His mouth opened in silent screams at the burning sensation, memories of his latest dream tormented him. He was falling into a dark abyss, no one wanted him, everyone feared him. He was so scared, there was so much pain.

"**Miroku" **

The gentle, clear, **strong **whisper of Inuyasha's voice washed over him. Immediately he could feel the pain begin to fade. Opening his eyes, he noticed Inuyasha was sitting next to his prone form. Peering at him apprehensively, Inuyasha reached out to stroke his hair. _Are you alright?_ his gaze seemed to ask.

Smiling softly at Inuyasha, he said quietly with much affection "I'm alright my friend.". Inuyasha blinked at him disbelievingly. He reached for Miroku's throbbing hand pulling it gently towards himself. Inuyasha then silently wrapped a cool damp cloth around it. Sighing blissfully, Miroku looked at Inuyasha and said "Thank you".

Nodding, Inuyasha silently leaped back onto his limb to continue his watch.  
Unable to sleep, Miroku watched Inuyasha as he did every night after his nightmare.

* * *

A couple hours passed and Inuyasha stood from his post and headed deeper into the forest. Waiting a few minutes, he followed as he always did.

He heard the almost imperceptible sounds of splashing long before he reached the source. Inuyasha was bathing in the river as usual. Why, he wasn't sure, but Inuyasha always seemed to bathe in a river around this time. No matter where they set up camp for the night, Inuyasha always went. He was always close enough to sense if danger were to approach the group but far enough away that his bathing would not disturb the groups sleep.

It wasn't too much longer before he reached the river. Once he did, he couldn't stop the strangled moan that emitted from his mouth, nor the way his heart seemed to beat faster every second that passed by. He gazed upon Inuyasha's moonlit visage with undisguised yearning. Many scorned Inuyasha for his hanyou form but he couldn't see what they saw. To him Inuyasha was the most beautiful creature in existence. Even the moon saw his beauty and recognized it by basking him in her light.

Thankfully, he was far enough away that Inuyasha didn't hear him. The more he watched the more the hunger inside of him grew until it was an unbearable ache he could not fulfil. He reached a hand out blindly to grasp at the tree trunk next to him. His fingers dug in brutally, he was panting. Suddenly - as if hearing his anguish - Inuyasha turned in his direction. His breath caught in his throat and he did not move or make a sound. Those adorable ears on his head flickered.

A silent, uneasy moment passed.

Then, Inuyasha resumed what he was doing. He exhaled shakily. Smiling to himself, he could not help but be amused. He peered at his sweet cherub a bit longer before trekking back to camp.

* * *

He was back at camp, laying there once again but this time staring at the sky. Soon the night would give way to dawn bringing with it Inuyasha's return and the girls, awakened from their slumber.  
Then, he would once again have to adorn his facade. But, for now, he could be himself and immerse himself in his musings.

He was obsessed. He had long since realized everything he did involved Inuyasha in some way. His facade itself was primarily built to amuse Inuyasha whilst hiding his feelings.

If that wasn't enough, he was _always _watching Inuyasha.

Always.

He was _**Infatuated**_.  
He didn't think that would change anytime soon. All he could do was hope that Buddha's teachings would gain him Inuyasha.

But for now he would covet this _Hidden Infatuation_.

* * *

**A/N:** So, as I said earlier this is a oneshot unless people really like I'll continue it ^-^  
My other story is taking me a while to write so I just wanted to write something to get my creative juices flowing and make me feel accomplished. The feeling "_Ah! I've posted something on FFNET" _Is what I was hoping for.  
Rate/Comment/Review  
~Mimi


End file.
